Forgotten Relation
by PAULIEPoe
Summary: He kept us apart for so long. And now that we're together again, Í'm not as happy as I should be. [KibaxOCHet, Yaoi]


Finally, the first chapter is up! Thanks for being patient!

Just note that I changed Hiyou's name. It's now Mizu, because I got tired of Hiyou.

Anyway, this is one of the ideas I had for a story with Mizu and Kiba. (Wow that sounds so much better than Hiyou and Kiba.) I hope you like it

**Warnings:** I have an OC... Umm... Cursing... Some bashing... Can't think of anything else...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Sadly. D:

* * *

**Forgotten Relation**

by

**Fragile Misery**

One very excited dog-nin raced from tree to tree, with a wide smile dancing across his lips. As he headed back to his village, only one thing was on his mind:

_Yes! I scored with a hot ANBU!_

Being only sixteen, he sadly hadn't been with anybody. All the girls in Konoha weren't for him. The only girl he actually knew was Hinata, who was way too shy. Then their was that loud blond chick who hurt his ears, and that pink haired girl who was too busy swooning over the village pretty boy. Everyone else just simply wasn't his type. But that lucky dog not only grabbed a girl, but a certain bug-nin now owed him twenty bucks.

"Well Akamaru, what'd ya think of her? Cute huh?" The dog-nin asked his companion, a small white dog that clung on to his head and was nestled comfortably under his hood.

The dogs response was a grumble, unsure of how to answer. She was human, and... well, human. But just to make his friend happy, he gave a response that could have meant _'Sure Kiba, if you say so.'_

A short while later, the two of them arrived at their village. The boy should have went to give a report on his mission, but he was way to hungry. Food hadn't been thought of since morning, and the sun was setting. Besides, a quick bowl of ramen wouldn't hurt and that old bag could wait.

As the dog-nin made his way to the ramen shop, he passed the building that should have been his first priority. Akamaru let out a few annoyed barks which meant _'Where are you going? Isn't a report due?'_

"Pfft. It can wait, boy. I'm hungry, aren't you?" Kiba asked as his paces came to a halt in front of the building.

Akamaru growled in disagreement, and at that Kiba heaved a sigh and entered the building to give his report.

"Some friend you are." He pouted, when his stomach gave a sudden, and very loud, growl.

About an hour later, the boy emerged from the building and nearly collapsed in the doorway. He was dreaming of that bowl of ramen throughout the hag's lecture of how it only should have taken him and hour to deliver that scroll, not all day and bla bla bla. He got sidetracked, it wasn't his fault that there was a damsel in distress... or, to be more precise, he was in distress and had to ask directions from a girl. But that wasn't the point! The hunger growls his stomach emitted almost sounded like they were saying _feed me Kiba!_

After dragging his malnourished body to the ramen shop, he took a seat on one of the stools and ordered two bowls of beef ramen. One for him and one for Akamaru, despite the slight hate he should have for the small dog for making him wait to eat. But he couldn't possibly be that mad at the moment, because he finally got in reach of food, and the bug-nin that was mentioned earlier had arrived at the ramen shop just as Kiba finished his first bowl.

"Hey Shino." Kiba smirked as the bug-nin sat down.

"..." Was Shino's reply.

"You owe me twenty bucks." He snickered.

With an emotionless face, Shino turned to Kiba and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"...For what?" He asked plainly.

"I got me a girl!"

"...Really?"

"Really."

"I doubt it." Shino sighed after a moments pause, "You probably didn't get paid for that solo mission, so you're using me as a cash cow."

"That's not true!" Kiba barked. "I admit that I didn't get paid 'cause I took too long, but I met a really hot chick! We even got a date for tomorrow!"

Shino sighed again. "I'll pay you when I physically meet this girl, and she tells me that you two are an item." The bug-nin rose from his seat and started to walk off. He knew that if he stayed any longer, he'd have Kiba bragging in his ear. There was always food at home...

Kiba swung around on his stool and watched his friend walk off for a moment or two, before getting his last words in.

"Well fine! You'll see bug boy! Come back here tomorrow at three, and don't forget the cash!" He hollered after Shino, then immediately swung back around and slammed his head on the counter, groaning rather loudly.

"How am I gonna pull this off boy?" He asked Akamaru, who didn't bother to give an answer.

"I mean, Mizu and I aren't going out... we just met... ARRG!" His fist came down on the counter with a loud bang, which caught the attention of some costumers for a brief moment.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to take her out for ramen now? I'm broke..."

Akamaru shook his head and barked at Kiba.

_'This is why you shouldn't brag about something that hasn't happened yet.'_

"Hey, who's side are you on, Akamaru!"

Meanwhile...

A teenage girl skipped happily back to her base, smiling brightly. It was odd, since she rarely smiled, let alone skipped. But how could she not be happy? It's not every day that a cute guy asks you for directions, then invites you to his village!

Once she arrived, the girl quietly slipped through the door and headed for her room. As she made her way down a dimly lit hall, that oh-so dreaded voice nearly scared her to death.

"Mizu, where have you been?" The voice demanded, sounding quite irritated.

Slowly, Mizu turned around, trying to hide the frightened expression on her face.

"O-Onii-Sama! I-I was out in th-the woods. P-pratcing."

A tall, black haired man shook his head in annoyance. If she was going to lie, at least sound convincing.

"Fine, whatever. Next time you leave inform me." He sighed, and turned to leave.

"I don't want you running off wherever you please."

Once he was out of earshot, the girl exhaled shakily and entered her room. She dove on to her bed and buried her face in a pillow, trying to hide a smile even though no one could see her. I guess you could call it a force of habit, since she seemed to be convinced that Itachi had eyes everywhere.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. All I have to do is gather enough courage to ask Onii-Sama if I can go back to Kiba's village." She whispered to herself, after turning over on her bed.

"I just hope it's not Konoha."

With a sigh, Mizu curled up in a ball and closed her eyes, her smile fading to a frown. Soon after, she drifted off to sleep with hope that tomorrow would go better than she thought it would.

* * *

Yea. This is the first chapter. Woo, I know, not that interesting, but you need to start somewhere. 

-Sigh- I bet this is what you're thinking if you've been waiting for this:

WTF! I waited all that time for this piece of crap! This sucked and it was too short!

Well, to make it up too all who are probably thinking that, look foreword to the yaoi scene/pairing that I have in here.

I bet I'm not as hated now.

Or am I::X-files music:


End file.
